Going in Blind (Continuation)
by YellowAngela
Summary: Shamelessfangirl come back!If you don't know who she is, she's a great writer of Gen Rex,who has deactivated her account and left one of her stories undone. She has generously said on her page that anyone can adopt her fic so I did because I hate to see a good story without a good ending.We actually talked a little about it so I'm hoping this is what she had intended.HOLIX
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, maybe I'm a little sentimental… and silly… but we are a community bound together by our love for fan fiction and in particular for our love of Generator Rex. And when someone in the community decides to leave a vacuum is created. But it's your decision shamelessfangirl. I hope one day you find motivation and continue writing. In the meantime I hope you at least keep in touch by reading and dropping a comment one of these days. So if you're reading this, good luck in all your endeavors. I wish you well.**

 **So I have permission from her (or from her profile) to continue any of her stories. We actually talked about this one and I'm using some of the ideas we batted around to finish it. So this first Chapter is all her story (the first 3 chapters) and the next will be mine. If you enjoy reading someone's story, please don't forget to comment to give them encouragement and motivation.**

 **I don't own GR or this first chapter.**

"He did WHAT?" Holiday shouted at the nervous wreck of a young Providence soldier that currently stood at attention in front of her.

"W-well he's sent them to get the evo," he stuttered shrinking into himself.

Holiday put her hands to her face exasperated, she had no clue what this EVO did, if they could handle it, how to stop it and White sent them out blind to go kill it. Typical.

"Urrggghhh, no one tells me ANYTHING here," she growled turning away to find out for herself what they were up against, her speed picking up as she ran to the lab.

Meanwhile Rex and Six where on the jump jet, the thundering of the blades filling up the air. Rex was grinning in his seat while Six was piloting it in the front. He stretched upwards, warming his limbs and pulled his goggles over his eyes, "This is just what I need! To kick some EVO butt! It's been so boooring at Providence." He looked over at Six to see if he was actually listening "This is going to be a piece of cake!"

Six continued to stare at the buildings that were passing him by, a frown stuck on his face, they were almost there.

'Don't get too cocky kid,' was the last thing he said before landing. He didn't like being in the dark about his enemies, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' phrase stuck to him. Rex of course was first out activating his BFS, followed swiftly by the agent.

Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she tried to bring up all research on the new EVO. Her face had a look of hard concentration as her eyes flicked back and forth scanning the information, she went to biting her lip absentmindedly before her eyes widened and she leant back. Holiday stared at the multiple screens that had the research on.

"Sh*t" this didn't look too good. _This_ is why you didn't send people in blind White! She mentally scolded; she would deal with him later.

"Six?" she radioed "Six come _in!_ " Great, radio's not working. She'll just have to go and warn him herself. She grabbed her gun from out of the drawer and loaded it.

The streets were deserted and far too quiet for Six's liking. He was perched on top of a building, a perfect vantage point for the green clad ninja. It would be a lot easier if he knew just what he was up against.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a movement in an ally way, a shadow-like figure move out of sight. He silently dropped off the building and cautiously made his way to the centre of the road, katanas readily drawn. He had sent Rex to search in a different area before hand, thinking that they would cover more ground.

"Rex, come in, I think I've spotted the EVO." He was met with a dull noise of static. The EVO must be interfering with the radio, he thought. Guess it's time to go solo.

He made pursuit of the shadow in the ally way, sprinting silently, but keeping his distance. He growled under his breath as the shadowy figure made another turn, he didn't like the EVO leading the way. He stopped when he was lead out into a small square.

He put his hand up to shield his eyes until they quickly adjusted from the shade in the alleyway to the sun. It took him a second to notice, but damn. He was surrounded. Shadowy figures surrounded him from all directions advancing in. His eyes flicked between them all weighing them up, he got into a fighting stance to prepare himself, he could take them. His mind stuttered as he recognised the figures. He looked closer now; they were all people from his past. The people that hurt him, shunned him, all his inner demons were there. They were the things that filled his nightmares that made him wake up, scared. These people were the reason he was so scared to let anyone in, the reason why he ever got scared.

"No, NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" It wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible. He swiped at one with his katana, yet it did no damage. The sword passed clean through. Panic started to grip him as they closed the circle further. He stabbed out in blind panic, hoping to do some damage.

Holiday ran with the tracker in her hand, hoping that Six still had his radio communicator in his ear. Her heart pounded against her chest as she ran down the alleyways that the virtual map told her to go down. She hoped that this EVO hadn't found Six yet. This EVO got inside the minds of its victims and brought to life their inner demons. It was all in their minds, while the EVO stood in the background watching, but they didn't know that, and when the shadows got close enough to do damage, they sure felt it, she had seen the reports and the scratches on the victims. Six didn't say anything, but by the way he acted she was pretty sure his past didn't involve family hugs and rainbows. She could only imagine what he was up against.

She skidded to a stop as she saw Six up in the distance, she tried calling out him, but he didn't respond.

The shadows had landed some heavy blows on him. He stood panting and wiped the blood that had come from his cut above his eye. He felt a hand land on his shoulder; blindly he spun around and stabbed the shadow. Only he was met with resistance this time, he blinked away the panic and fog that clouded his mind. He stabbed the shadow, only, it wasn't the shadow, it was Holiday?

Six had stabbed Holiday with both his katanas through the stomach. Holiday's face wore shock and confusion, she had been stabbed?

Her hand started to slip from Six's shoulder as she fell, knees buckling. He quickly pulled out the katanas and caught her.

He looked in horror at Holiday in his arms.

"Oh god, what have I done?" He needed to find help.

Six ran as fast as he could. His heart was pounding against his chest. His mind was in pure panic, the only thought he had was to help Holiday. Buildings past by as he ran, scanning them franticly for anyone or anything that could help. Everything was in overdrive.

"Hang in there Holiday, hang in there!"

He had no idea where he was, he didn't know where a hospital was. He felt hopeless. Holiday was dying in his arms and he couldn't do a darn thing about it. He glanced down at Holiday whose face had screwed up in pain after the shock wore off. It drove him forward.

Holiday could taste the metallic tang in her mouth as she coughed up blood. She could tell that some of her internal organs had been damaged and she definitely had internal bleeding. Her head started to spin; she had lost a lot of blood. Suddenly, in a moment of clarity, it dawned on her that she wasn't going to make it. She was going to die. But of all the places to die, she thought, in his arms wasn't a bad way to go.

"Six," she said weakly, pulling at his sleeve "Six stop."

He knew what she was going to say, he could feel her blood seeping through his hands, he wasn't an idiot, but he refused to believe it. He desperately looked left and right, eyes wide with panic, searching, _hoping_ , for a miracle. His whole body started to shake.

"I- I can't lose you, Holiday, I can't lose you, don't leave me," he said his voice breaking "I can't do this without you, I- I love you"

A small smile appeared on her lips and she closed her eyes "Finally..." she managed to whisper before going still.

"Holiday! HOLIDAY! WAKE UP, HOLIDAY!" he screamed her name sinking to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he held Holiday close to him.

He put his forehead against hers and let his tears run as his cried out in anguished pain.

And there, in the middle of the street, was where Holiday died.

0o0

Alcohol. Even the word tasted bitter to him now.

He vaguely remembered it being the first thing he came in contact with when he got back to Providence, and a bottle of the stuff was always in his hands since. He ground his teeth, a habit he had picked up. He didn't even like alcohol. It kept him off his game, but it did the job. It numbed the pain and made the day's countdown closer to his death that much quicker. Alcohol poisoning would be a blessing at this moment.

The room around him was a mess. Empty bottles were strewn across the floor, shards of glass showed evidence of where he had thrown others. Blooded fist marks showed up on the wall where he had punched it over and over again, every single bit of his room was wrecked.

Six sat at the end of his bed, it hadn't been slept in for days. He couldn't deal with the nightmares. He had his head propped up with one hand and held a bottle of whiskey by the neck in the other. He stared at the only thing that was left intact, a picture of Holiday.

He stared darkly at it, his self-loathing increasing. The alcohol did nothing for the pure liquid ball of hate that six felt for himself. He couldn't physically go and hurt someone as it was his fault; it was all his fault that Holiday had died. He winced away a flash back of Holidays pained face. So he had opted to tear himself apart inside out, he had never needed to feel anyway.

Glancing down he noticed that the bottle was empty, he definitely needed more alcohol. Discarding the bottle anywhere, he roughly stumbled out the door in search.

Everyone in Providence knew what Six was up to, but most people were far too scared to even talk about it. His reputation stood strong even in his darkest hour. So when he did occasionally appear out of his room in search of drink, he was left with more than enough space.

White was giving his partner some time for once to let it out of his system. He didn't show it, but White caught hints of Six's feelings towards the doctor every now and again.

Rex was mourning for Holiday as well. He had been called back to base only to be met with Holiday's body, showing two sword wounds, and the information that Six had locked himself away. With the help of Noah and Bobo, he kept sane; they were there for him and brought a sense of normality. He understood what happened was an accident, he had forgiven Six. He just knew that Six would never forgive himself.

Six searched through the cupboards. He knew that the Providence agents had a secret stash in here somewhere.

"God-t" Six mumbled to himself, no knowing that Rex had walked into the room.

Rex grimaced at the strong small of alcohol that came off him. I have to talk to him, he thought.

After much shuffling of goods, Six finally grabbed a bottle of whiskey that was hiding in a far corner. He went to head out of the room only to be met by the sight of Rex. It struck Six just how mature Rex looked. The last week had changed them both.

"Six, give me the bottle," Rex stated.

Six shrugged off the demand and continued to head past him through the door.

Rex watched Six stumble past him, but stayed his ground.

"Six, this isn't what Holiday would have wanted."

Just the sound of her name was enough to make him stop. He had stayed in his room so he couldn't blow his lid on anyone who didn't deserve this, but Rex was right there, and he let his anger flare out for a moment. Six spun around to meet Rex aggressively.

"I'm sure Holiday would have wanted a lot of things, NOT DYING, WOULD BE ONE OF THEM, BUT LOOK HOW THAT TURNED OUT!" Six spat out.

"Holiday would hate to see you like this! Destroying yourself! You can't just drink yourself to death Six. I can't believe I'm the one to say this of all people, but there are responsibilities, people, you need to take care of. Locking yourself away in your room won't achieve anything, instead honour Holidays wishes. We're all worried about you Six, we need you, I need you, the world needs you. I'm not telling you to forget Holiday, I know you never will, just don't do, _this,"_ Rex gestured at his current ragged form.

Six stood in silence, his face still and his eyes still hidden by his glasses.

"If you won't do it for me, do it for Holiday. Now hand me the bottle"

Six slowly handed the bottle back to Rex.

Rex dramatically wiped his brow in an attempt to lighten the mood, "Phew, Six I thought I was going to have to figh- anddd your gone." Six had slipped out of the room when Rex had looked away.

Rex looked at the doorway, hoping that something came out of the talk.

Six was back in his room again, looking at the picture of Holiday, the memory of Rex's words repeating through his head. Rex was right, this is definitely what Holiday wouldn't have wanted. He needed to clean up his act. Six made a promise to Holiday there and then that he would do everything in his power to look after Rex, keep Beverly safe, and follow her dreams to look after everyone he cared about no matter what.

"I'll do it for you Holiday," he murmured in to the empty room.

He stood up, put the picture back in his wallet and got to work. He cleaned up the glass in his room, put on a new clean suit and shaved. He knew he was going to have one hell of a withdraw, but he stopped drinking, and vowed to never again.

The next morning White had called everyone in for a team meeting, see how the EVO situation was, what new strategies they could out in place etc. etc. Rex was sitting on the edge of the table letting it all pass straight over him as his boredly let his legs swing loosely. Ugh, at least he could wind Six up when he was here, Rex thought as he stared into the distance looking up at the ceiling. Six had been given time off work almost, no one expected him to show up to anything, and he didn't.

Suddenly, the room went deadly quiet. Rex swung his head to see what was happening and saw a smartly dressed six walking smoothly towards them. Six was well aware of the stares he was getting but brushed them off and made his place at the desk.

"Agent Six reporting for duty."

"Nice to see you could make it, now where were we?" White railed off in his rambling again.

Rex looked closely at the agent. He was back! But something was different? Something had changed.

Over time Rex figured out that a part of Six died with Holiday. He became cold, and even more withdrawn. He had soft spots for Rex and Beverly though, becoming their guardian angel of sorts.

Six never did touch another drop of alcohol again-

0o0

"Hey, Six, pass me a grenade would ya-" Rex pointed to the heavily stocked shelf that secured all the ammo in the helicopter, a stern faced Six sitting below.

"No."

Rex threw up his hands in defiance "Awww, _come on!_ " he clasped his hands together, making puppy eyes "Please?" he asked in the sweetest voice he could muster.

Six continued to stare coldly at him through his dark sunglasses. "No."

"But - Whyyyy" he moaned.

"You already have enough weapons with your machines, not to mention your aim needs work."

"Wha-!? My aim is fine thank you very much." Rex took out an elastic band from his pocket and fired it at Six sitting opposite him with a twang.

It missed.

Six lifted up an eyebrow unimpressed.

"No."

Six mentally tuned out the explosive happy teen's requests and contacted Caesar through his ear com. It still grated on him, but Caesar had been appointed chief scientist, and so had to now report to him on present matters.

"Caesar. What exactly are we flying into - This doesn't feel like a normal evo attack."

Caesar stood over multiple computer panels, one throwing up a stream of data, others showing news footage, but the one he was currently looking at were the ever fluctuating bars on the energy levels. He ran his hands through his hair as he stared at it. ' _Mierda'_

"Well - er, I don't say this often but I don't really know what we're looking at."

Six rolled his eyes behind his glasses and ground his teeth. He cast a cautionary glance at the muted TV showing the news footage.

"All I know is that it is very exothermic, the energy usage levels are off the charts! I don't know how long this thing can last, it is highly unstable. Get out there as soon as possible."

The Pilot gave the signal to Six "We're on our way out now – over." he stated cutting of communication.

He directed his attention back to Rex who seemed to have noticed that Six was ignoring him and shut up in a sulky manner.

"Rex. We are going into this blind, all the information we have is that it's dangerous and unstable. Nothing new. stick close to me and _follow my orders_."

Rex nodded, a professional seriousness coming over him.

Rex could annoy, pester, anger and ignore him, but Six knew that if it got down to it, the kid knew what had to be done.

Six ran out with Rex behind him, not really knowing what to expect.

He heard it before he saw it. Sounds of crackling energy, and almost lightening filled the air.

In front of him a huge orb of glowing fluctuating mass swirled, the wind whipped up the debris from the floor, creating a dust cloud, causing him to shield his eyes.

Looking closer Six noticed movement from inside. 'Was that a shadow in the middle?'

The glowing orb brightened for a flash before a mass leaped out and ran away.

"Rex, you stay here in case anything else comes out!" he shouted over the deafening wind whipping past his ears "I'm going after what ever just came out!"

Six swiftly unleashed his blades and sprinted after it, fighting against the wind as he tried to keep up with the shadow that seemed to leap in bounds.

The further away he got the more he could see, the wind dying down. Buildings came into view. The beast had managed to climb the walls and was now jumping from roof to roof. Six ran up the roof of a car and jumped, leaping from wall to wall in a side alley to get to the roof.

He landed with grace and continued the chase, leaping off one rooftop to another. He was getting closer.

From his jacket pocket he threw several shurikens, but the beast dodged out of the way. He cursed and continued the chase. This thing was a lot more agile then first thought.

Just as he leapt off on to one of the buildings, the beast skidded to a halt, turned around and fired black dagger like objects from his mouth. Six tried to dodge them, but one caught his shoulder, causing him to lose footing as he fell onto the gravely rooftop.

He stuck his katanas into the roof to slow him down, just saving himself from skidding off the edge.

He heaved himself up, only to see that the beast, had vanished.

He swore a bit more loudly this time.

"Six - better get back here it looks like its going to spit another one out."

He tensed his jaw and pulled himself together, wiping away the blood from the grazes in his face, he continued.

"I'm on my way Rex" Six folded his katanas back into his sleeves and looked back grimly at the empty view before sprinting back.

 **So ends her story. Next begins mine… Check back tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I realized that maybe in my zeal I was a little rash to claim this fic. I don't have much written and only a vague idea of how this would end. But if you'll be patient, I plan on bringing this story to a, hopefully, satisfying conclusion. And if shamelessfangirl is reading, forgive me if I'm butchering anything.**

Six reached where Rex stood in front of the orb with Smack Hands at the ready.

"What's going on?" Six yelled above the howling.

"I dunno. But I can see something coming."

Sure enough in the center of the glowing sphere a shadow grew larger. When it reached the edge, Six and Rex got into defensive stances.

A figure clad in dark brown on top of what looked like an old stealth cycle burst through the glowing orb. Six and Rex scattered to get out of the rider's path. The cyclist didn't even bother looking back at them. It sped past them, disappearing behind them.

"Uh, what just happened?" Rex asked confused.

A loud boom erupted behind them as the orb slowly imploded upon itself.

Rex stared at the now empty landscape.

"Yeah- so I repeat, what just happened?"

"Rex, Six!" Their ear pieces buzzed to life. It was Caesar. "The massive energy levels just dropped."

"Yeah, bro. The orb kinda poofed." Rex put his finger on the comlink.

"Yes, but now I'm still reading strange energy signals moving through the city."

"Let's go!" Six had a feeling he knew what the high energy signal was from.

Rex formed his Rex Ride and Six jumped on.

"So where're we going?" Rex asked.

"Into the city." Six snapped into his comlink. "Caesar!"

"Yes?"

"Can you track the energy signals?"

"Tracking as we speak."

"Can you send the coordinates?"

"Well, they are moving pretty quickly… oh wait. They seemed to have congregated in-"

Before Caesar could finish a building collapsed in the distance.

"Never mind. I know where they are." Six cut off transmission.

"I guess we're heading into that?" Rex pointed at the dust cloud in the distance.

Six didn't answer. He didn't have to. They both knew where they had to go.

When they arrived, the rider was engaged in combat with the beast Six had fought earlier.

Rex pulled his bike to a stop.

"Woah, what's he doing?" He watched as the rider shot the beast with blue energy bolts. The beast responded by shooting daggers from its mouth. The rider nimbly avoided them by flipping backwards. Then while its mouth was still open the rider shot bolts into its mouth. The beast screeched in pain as smoke came from its mouth.

Six had to admit he was impressed by the rider. But he couldn't let him have all the fun. He looked at Rex who formed his Smack Hands. Six's blades shot into his hands. They charged the beast. Rex knocked the beast back with his Smack Hands but other than taking a few steps back it did little damage. Six sliced at the Beast's skin. It also didn't affect the monster much except to annoy it.

One of his massive paws swept across the ground. Six leapt over it but Rex was not so lucky. He flew into the wall of an adjacent building.

"Rex!" Six's momentary distraction left him vulnerable to the black daggers that came from the mouth of the beast. The rider tackled him, pushing him out of the way of the projectiles. One grazed the rider's leg. The rider gripped the wound and angrily shot at the beast while its mouth was opened. More smoke came out of its mouth. It seemed to be in pain.

Six seemed to get the idea that in order to stop the monster it required getting it from the inside.

"Rex! Slam Cannon!"

Rex picked himself off the floor and quickly formed his cannon. He grabbed a chunk of concrete from the ground.

"Not yet!" Six yelled.

"Que wha?" Rex looked at Six with confusion. But Six already was charging the beast. He flipped to avoid its claws and with one swoop stabbed his katana into the fleshy side of the beast.

The monster roared, opening its mouth wide.

"NOW! In the mouth!"

Rex released his load straight into the beast's maw.

The beast seemed to choke. Its claws clutched its throat as it fell backwards crushing a car.

Rex ran over to the beast and placed his hands on it. Blue lines circumvented the monster. It began growing smaller and smaller until all that was left was a little dog. It coughed and growled at them before scampering off.

"Phew. That was a work out." Rex stretched his shoulders.

Six was not interested in the animal. He turned his attention to the stranger.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The rider limped toward them with the firearm raised.

"Woah, woah, hey, we're all friends here, right?" Rex asked holding up his hands.

"I should be asking you that question." A raspy female voice replied.

"You're a girl?" Rex gaped.

With her free hand the rider pulled off her helmet. Dark black hair cascaded down. Familiar green eyes met theirs.

Six's katanas clattered to the floor. Rex's jaw dropped.

Holiday, tired, worn, but Holiday nonetheless stood before them.

"You're supposed to be dead." She said flatly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks X and guest. I appreciate the vote of confidence but I realized that I really don't know what I'm doing. I hope it does turn out well.**

 **I don't own GR or this idea.**

Caesar ran a scanner across Holiday. She eyed him warily.

"Fascinating." He muttered as he studied the data.

"Are you reading tachyon particles?" She asked him.

Caesar looked up at her in surprise. "Why, yes. You have a high level of them on your person. But it's impossible."

"Well, I'm here, aren't I." She said wryly. "So it can't be impossible, maybe improbable but not impossible."

"Si, that's true."

"Will someone please explain what's going on?" Rex piped up.

Six felt the same but kept silent. His eyes never left her, afraid that if he looked away for a second she'd disappear.

Caesar turned to his brother. "It seems this Dr. Rebecca Holiday is from an alternate dimension."

Rex stared at Caesar. "Are you serious?"

"About my work? Always. The other things not so much." Caesar bent over to look into a microscope. "Yes, definitely tachyon particles… and they have the same energy frequencies as the orb… only on a smaller scale. Can you tell us what happened?"

Holiday sighed. "I was chasing the Spit-tzu EVO…"

"Spit-tzu EVO?" Rex interrupted.

"That thing we fought. In fact, you named it." Holiday gave a wan smile.

"I did?" Rex straightened up.

Holiday nodded. "You gave creative names to many of the EVOs before…" She stopped as she choked. Holiday swallowed hard before continuing. "Anyway, one minute I was chasing the thing, the next I was riding through a bright flash of light. And now, I'm here."

"Interesting." Caesar murmured.

"So, uh what happened… in your world?" Rex asked curiously.

Holiday looked away. She remained silent for so long that they thought she was not going to answer. Six was about to tell her that she didn't need to say anything when she started speaking.

"The nanites… began mutating. People started turning EVO faster than we could cure, contain, or even kill. Agent Six… the Agent Six of my world… was one of the first casualties." She paused. Taking a shaky breath she continued. "I tried to take care of Rex. But I... I wasn't effective. He fell taking out Van Kleiss."

She stopped again eyes on the ground. Swallowing hard again, she continued. "It went downhill from there. Without Rex there was no hope for a cure. The sentient EVOs started fighting among themselves for dominance. The mindless EVOs ran amok. Governments collapsed. Pockets of humanity went underground. It's not pretty."

Holiday went quiet.

"I'm sorry." Six said breaking the silence.

Startled, Holiday looked at him. After staring at him for a moment, she turned away and shrugged. "Que sera, sera."

Six frowned. It was unlike Holiday to be so nonchalant in her attitude. She was passionate, caring, emotive. Right now she sounded eerily like him.

"So how do I get home?" She asked interrupting his thoughts.

"You want to go back to that mess?" Rex asked surprised.

"Of course, it's my home."

"Wouldn't you rather stay here with us?" Rex continued hopefully. "We'd love to have you here. Our Doc's… gone."

"I gather that from your expressions when I took off my helmet." Holiday said wryly. "Thank you for the offer but I'm not a convenient replacement for you."

"I didn't mean it that way. It's just that your world sounded so, um… bleak" Rex blushed.

"So you want me to abandon it?" Holiday said a little harshly.

"No, no… that's not…" He looked helplessly at Six.

"I think what Rex means is that if you are unable to return home you are welcome here." Six said smoothly.

Holiday looked at him coldly. "Thank you. But I think if there's a way here, there should be a way back."

Six was taken back by her tone. Holiday, his Holiday, had never spoken to him like that before. But he didn't let it show. He merely inclined his head to acknowledge her statement.

"I think there is a way back." Caesar looked up oblivious to the tension in the room. "I have a dimensional disruptor that with some modifications has a 98.5663% chance of getting you home."

"Good enough." Holiday agreed.

"What? Wait bro, that doesn't sound foolproof." Rex protested.

"Nothing in life is foolproof." Caesar answered. "But it's the best bet. It'll take me a while to calibrate it to the proper frequencies though."

"Meanwhile, we can find a room for you to stay in." Six said. Holiday nodded. She got off the exam table. But when she landed on her feet she grimaced.

"Oh, hey, we never did take care of that cut." Rex pointed out.

"It's nothing. It's just a scratch. I have a first aid kit…"

"You are in a med bay. Let Caesar take a look at it." Rex insisted.

Caesar bent over to examine the wound.

"No!" Holiday said abruptly taking a step back. Everyone stared at her. "I mean, it's okay. I can take care of it myself." She seemed to edge away from Caesar.

"I'll get a room ready." Six walked out quickly. He was keeping a tight reign on his emotions. She looked like Holiday but didn't act like Holiday. It was to be expected. He couldn't expect that someone who had a vastly different life experience to be the same person. People are shaped after all by what happens to them and from what little he gathered from this Holiday her life had been difficult. But a small part of him wanted her to be Holiday. He wanted a second chance. A chance to say all those things he never did, to make up for lost time. He desperately wanted it. But his rational side kept telling him that this was not his Holiday. His Holiday was buried in the ground. The very thought brought back the immense soul crushing pain that would plague him at night when he was alone in his bed with nothing to do but think about her.

Years of practice however made it seem like nothing was wrong. He ordered a room to be made up.

"Six! Care to tell my why I wasn't informed?" White's face appeared on a side screen. Six internally sighed. They had intentionally not told White when they first came in. They were not sure how he would react.

"We were taking care of her wounds. You will get your report in an hour." Six stated.

"In my office now!" The screen went black. Six steeled himself as he made his way to Knight's office.

When the door swished close behind him, White's face appeared in the large monitor. Six waited for the tirade.

"Are you all right?" White asked sternly. It was an unexpected question.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Six!" White snapped. "Even though we're not _partners_ any more I know you better than you know yourself."

Six merely raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't give me that." White growled. "I expect you to be professional about this. She is not Holiday. You understand that, don't you? Holiday is gone. Accept that and move on."

Six stiffened in anger. But he held his tongue.

White then added in a less gruff manner. "I don't want to see you hurt." Then the screen went black again. Six stood stunned. White was concerned about his well-being. He had not given orders either way about Holiday. Six was worried that he would order her to leave or to be detained in some way. But he left it to Six to decide what to do. There were times that Six regretted betraying White. He was despite his grudge, still a good friend. He realized he had many regrets in his life. Maybe he could rectify one.

Six turned and left the office.

0o0

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Six concluded as Holiday looked around her new room.

She let out an amused snort.

"Yes?" Six asked.

"This was your Holiday's room wasn't it?" She asked.

Six felt like someone had punched him in the gut. "Yes." He answered truthfully.

"Wondering how I knew?"

Six inclined his head slightly.

Holiday walked to the closet whose doors were slid opened. She knelt down and picked up a small flap of blue carpet lining the bottom. "I use to line my closet at Providence too. All the white was overwhelming. That's why I picked orange and black for my wardrobe. So there'd be some color other than white."

Six nodded. He cleared his throat. "Some of your clothes are still in storage if you would like to change into them."

Holiday gave a sharp mirthless laugh. "You really are trying to make me into your Holiday, aren't you?"

Six bristled. "No, I'm not. You're nothing like our Holiday. Our Holiday was kind, caring, and compassionate." Perhaps this wasn't the wisest thing to say but anger does not make one wise.

"Good. I wouldn't want to be _your_ Holiday. She sounds weak." She snapped. "Now, if you'll excuse me I would like to be alone."

Six turned around without answering and left. Walking down the hall emotions warred inside him. It was a new experience and one that was not welcomed. If he was honest, he had wanted this Holiday to step into the role of the old Holiday. He was embarrassed that she saw through the ruse. But what made him furious was that she dare call his Holiday weak. Holiday was never weak. She was the strongest woman he had ever met. Even though she liked him, she did not let him off the hook. She confronted, cajoled, and occasionally nagged when she needed him to listen. He had come to trust her judgement and relied on her advice on how to handle Rex as well as EVO situations.

Once in his room he ripped off his shades and tossed them on the nightstand. He sat on the edge of his bed and buried his face in his hands. After a few minutes in that pose, he pulled out his wallet and took out the dog-eared photo of Holiday.

"What am I suppose to do?" He asked it.

Unsurprisingly, the photo didn't answer but Six stared at it nonetheless hoping for some idea. When nothing came, he tucked it carefully back into his wallet and shoved it back into his pocket. There was no point sitting in his room being a baby. He grabbed his shades and left to find Rex.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the encouragement X. I spent hours writing and rewriting that chapter. I also spent lots of time reworking this one. My daughter is a little upset at me that I wasn't playing My Little Pony with her.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like it.**

 **I don't own.**

When the door closed behind Six, Holiday sank onto the bed shakily. Seeing him and Rex had almost been too much. She thought that there would be nothing else in the world that can hurt her anymore but apparently she was wrong. _Her_ Six had always told her that she was too soft and that the world would eat her alive. Well, she showed him. She was the one still living while... Holiday stopped. She couldn't go there. She stared at the closet. In her minds eye, she saw a row of her old lab coats lining the hangers. Memories of the past, of happier times, came unbidden to her mind: Rex at his surprise party, Six bringing her coffee, Rex stealing a suit from Six for the prom. A sob rose from her throat. She ran to the bathroom and splashed water over her face.  
 _Stop it! Stop it! That life is over. Get a grip!_ She chided as she rubbed her face so hard she was sure she took off two layers of epidermal cells. Turning off the water she held her dripping face over the sink while panting.

"I have to get out of here." She whispered into the room to no one in particular.

0o0

Six found Rex in his room playing video games.

"Watch out behind you. You're surrounded." He yelled into his headset. "No, no, don't go left. I'm going left."

Six looked questioningly at Bobo who swung from his hammock reading a magazine.

"Playing CS:GO with Noah." Bobo answered without looking up.

Six turned back to Rex who seemed to be going into convulsions.

"Go, go, go!" He yelled ecstatically. Six waited impatiently for Rex to finish.

"Can I help you Six?" Rex asked when he finally glanced up from the game.

Six wasn't sure how to start so he chose the direct way. "Holiday seems different."

Rex put down the controller. "You're not kidding. She's like another you but more mood swing-y."

"Yeah, chicks are always unpredictable. I blame hormones." Bobo said turning the page of his magazine.

"No, I mean she's cold, short tempered." Rex said sadly. "Not like our Holiday."

"No." Six quietly agreed.

But Rex continued. "There are things that are definitely still Holiday..."

Six raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

"Well, she pushed you out of the way. So it's obvious she still cares. She knew about the tack on things before Caesar could even say anything, so she's still smart. And did you see her take on that Evo? Man, it was amazing." Rex sighed. "No down that cold hard exterior Holiday is still Holiday. I'm not going to let a little thing like that keep me from enjoying what little time I have before she goes home. I really miss her and it sounds like she misses us too."

"Maybe you, but not me." Six muttered.

"Oh come on Six, she misses you too."

"How do you know?" Six frowned.

"Well, because it's Holiday. It doesn't matter she's gone commando. Deep inside she's still Holiday." Rex went back to his game.

Six thought about that. Then he wondered how Rex had gotten so much wiser the last few months.

"Thanks kid." Six left.

"Hmm? What was he thanking me for?"

Bobo shrugged. "I dunno. You humans are weird."

Rex looked briefly at the door before looking at the screen "Augghh! Noah you were supposed to watch my back!"

0o0

Six walked down the hallway to the cafeteria. Entering he went straight to the coffee station. Making a cup he walked through the hall. Stopping at her room, he knocked. There was no answer. He tried again.

"Yes?" Her voice sounded annoyed. He almost smiled at the familiar sound. Rex was right he was too busy seeing all the differences that he forgot the similarities.

The door slid opened. Her frown dissolved when a cup of steaming coffee was held in front of her face.

"Is that for me?" She looked at him in surprise.

"I believe so, since there is no one else here. I suppose I could drink it but it would be poor form."

The corner of her lips twitched. Just like it use to when she was trying not to laugh at one of Rex's antics.

"Thanks." She accepted the cup. Taking a sip she arched an eyebrow. "Sugar and milk?"

"Two sugars and a touch of cream." He corrected.

"Hmm, I drink it black now." She said

"Would you rather I bring you another?"

"No, this is fine."

They stood awkwardly at the door.

"Well, thank you. Good night Agent Six."

"The name's Six. It's always Six to you." Six said in low rumble.

"Right, good night." Her eyes cast on the floor. She quickly shut the door.

It wasn't perfect but it was a start. Six turned and walked away with lightness in his step that hadn't been there in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review X.**

 **I do not own.**

The next morning Six found himself hovering near Holiday's door. He was waiting for her to come out. He knew he was being silly but he wanted it to look like he was just bumping into her.

"Why are we standing around?" Rex whispered behind him.

"We're not standing around. You are going to do your morning laps in the Petting Zoo." Six corrected without missing a beat.

"Aww, come on! I do laps on weekdays. Today's a weekend." Rex complained.

"Well, today you're doing three laps."

"But…"

"Do you want to make it four?"

Rex walked away grumbling.

Six turned back to watching the door.

"You know you can just knock on her door." Rex was suddenly back.

"Why are you still here?" Six queried. "You want 100 laps?"

"Okay, sheesh. Just saying, you don't have to stalk her. You know where she is." Rex countered.

"Rex! Go." Six was losing patience.

"Going, going... Can I have breakfast first?"

"Whatever, just go." Six was not really listening.

Waiting to make sure the boy was truly gone now. He turned around… only to come face to face with Holiday. She had her arm crossed and had an amused look on her face.

"Waiting for me?" She asked.

"No. I just happened to be walking to the… cafeteria." Six said quickly.

"The cafeteria is the other way, unless Providence changed its layout." She smirked.

"I wanted to go the scenic route." Six knew he had been found out but would not give her the satisfaction of knowing.

"So I guess we're going to the cafeteria?" She asked thoroughly enjoying his discomfort.

"That's where I'm heading." He walked ahead as if that was what he had been doing all along.

They walked without speaking until Holiday broke the silence. "So what does White have planned for me?"

"White?" Six asked slightly surprise.

"Yes, I'm sure he has questions, or tests, or something for me." She said impatiently. "I'm surprised he hasn't called me in already."

"White, actually, has decided to leave you alone." He answered.

Holiday frowned. "Why?"

Six shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because that doesn't sound like him."

"Well, our world is very different."

"I see.

Silence ensued again.

"How are you different, Agent Six?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that since I don't know what I was like in your world."

Before Holiday could answer the EVO alarm started blaring. Six immediately turned around and ran to the conference room.

When he got there, White was speaking to the agents in the room. Rex slid in unnoticed from the side.

"What do we have?" Six asked.

"Seems to be a level 3 EVO rampaging through the suburbs of Toledo." White answered as a holographic map appeared in the center of the conference table.

"Characteristic? Things to look for?" Six questioned.

"That's all we know. You'll need to go in to confirm its location and physiology." White answered gruffly. "The usual."

"You're going in blind?" Holiday suddenly spoke up.

White glared at the interloper. "Standard procedure as you should know, even if you are from another universe." He turned back to his soldiers. "Well, what am I paying you for? Go!"

"You're not paying me anything." Rex reminded him.

White glared at him. "You know you _are_ expendable." With that the screen went black.

"Blah, blah, blah." Rex yawned dismissively. "Hey, Six, ready to go check out the big bad EVO?"

"Wait. You shouldn't go barging in willy nilly without a plan." Holiday protested.

"Well, willy, nilly is sort of a plan." Rex scratched his head.

"I mean it's foolhardy not to know what you're up against." Holiday clarified.

"We've been through this before." Six said gently. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." He and Rex walked out of the room.

"That's what you said before you got killed." Holiday said under her breath.

0o0

Six's jump jet landed in a middle of an empty street. Identical houses lined each side while giant holes littered the ground.

"Looks like swiss cheese. So what are we looking for?" Rex asked. The ground started shaking. The ground burst open and a giant worm-like EVO came out. It then came straight at them. Rex and Six scattered. The worm slammed into the ground and disappeared underneath.

"I think we found it." Six said dryly.

All was quiet again.

"So how are we going to get this thing?" Rex asked.

"Very carefully." Six answered.

"Haha, very funny." Rex made a face at him. But Six stood silently.

"Six? What are you doing?"

"Shhh."

Both stood quietly.

"You feel that?"

"No."

"Wait for it."

The ground trembled again.

"Now!" Six and Rex moved out of the way and the worm came out again. Six was prepared as the worm went past him. He stabbed his magna blade into the worm's side. The worm, however, didn't even seem to notice. It continued its descent into the hole it bore in the ground dragging Six along with it. Six had to pull his blade out lest he be dragged down.

"I got it!" Rex formed his BFS but the worm had burrowed into the ground already. "Okay, I'll get it next time."

They waited again. This time the didn't have to wait long. The worm burst through the ground. "Okay, now I got it!" Rex yelled as he slashed his sword.

"Rex! NO!" It was Holiday." She had pulled in unnoticed in another jet. "Don't cut it!"

But it was too late. The worm lay in two pieces on the ground with ooze coming from the area where it had been cut.

"Doc? What are you doing here? Did you see me take care of the EVO?" Rex asked.

Holiday face palmed. "Rex! That is a nightcrawler EVO! Do you know what happens when you cut a nightcrawler EVO in half?"

"They, uh, die?" Rex guessed.

"No, they…" Suddenly, one half of the worm started moving as did the other half.

"…regenerate." Holiday finished with a sigh.

"Oh, that's a bad thing." Rex gulped as flesh closed over the wounds. Both worms burrowed under the ground.

"Usually, the head regenerates while the tail dies but because of the nanites both halves form new worms… like in mitosis." Holiday explained wearily. "That's why you don't go in blind."

"Noted. So how do we stop this thing?" Six folded up his blades.

"Well, like any nightcrawler they can't handle extreme temperatures." Holiday answered him.

"How extreme?" Six asked.

"Prolong exposure to temperatures above 95 degrees can kill them." She told them.

"Ah, got it. Fry 'um." Rex nodded. Then he stopped. "Uh, how?"

"Try your Blaster Caster or Funchucks. It generates electricity hot enough to cause burns." Holiday suggested.

"Got it." From Rex's back a turbine grew while his hand became a whip. They waited but neither of the worms came out.

"Maybe they left?" Rex suggested.

"We can draw them out." Holiday said. "Rex, start pounding the ground rhythmically. Nightcrawlers respond to vibrations."

Rex rescinded his Blaster Caster and formed his Punk Busters. He began jogging in place. The ground shook with each step.

"If this… doesn't… work… at least… I… got… a good… workout." Rex panted.

"Rex wait." Six stopped Rex.

A different set of vibrations seemed to shake the ground. Everyone got into defensive positions. Six being more sensitive than the others lunged for Holiday and pushed her aside as one of the worms busted through the ground.

Rex immediately formed his Blaster Caster and wrapped his whip around the tail. Electricity flowed into the giant worm. Six and Holiday were sprawled on the floor with Six holding her tightly.

"Six? You can let go of me now." Holiday said a little breathlessly. Whether it was because Six was so close or she had the wind knocked out of her, she couldn't tell. Six didn't answer. Instead he pulled her to her feet all the while keeping one arm around her waist. The second worm appeared from one of the already formed holes.

Six pushed Holiday behind him and stood between her and the worm.

"Run!" He told her.

"I can help you…"

He roughly grabbed her and pulled her close.

"I'm not losing you again. Get out, now!" He said with wavering voice. Then he pushed her roughly away. Without looking back, his blades slipped from his sleeve and he charged the worm, keeping it at bay.

Holiday stumble backwards and glared at the stubborn ninja.

Why won't anyone listen to her?

She ran to her jump jet.

Six slashed at the worm being careful not to completely cut it in half. The worm writhed but the slashes did not deter its attacks.

Swishing its tail it knocked Six off his feet. His swords clattered to the ground. The worm positioned itself over Six. Its mouth opened up showing rows of razor sharp teeth. The head came down on Six.

Before it could reach him, however, a hook pierced its hide. The worm was lifted high in the air. Six looked in shock. Holiday was using the grappling hook on the jump jet like a fishing line. She lifted the wiggling worm higher and higher.

"What's she doing?" Rex suddenly appeared next to Six who was grabbing his magna blades.

Six looked questioningly at Rex.

"Oh, it's deep fried." Rex pointed to a shriveled piece of worm on the side.

"Remember she said extreme temperatures?" Six asked as he replaced his blades.

"Yeah, so?"

"She's lifting it to the upper atmosphere where the temperature can be as low as -60 degree Celsius."

"Wait, can the jump jet take that kind of cold?" Rex asked in shock.

"No. We need to get up there before the plane falls apart!"

Rex quickly formed his Boogie Pack. Six grabbed one of the turbines and they flew after them.

Holiday had a good head start. Rex could see icicles forming on the worm and the wings of the jet.

"Hang on!" Rex yelled at his mentor.

Six's insides twisted with fear as he saw the wings of the jet start to crack. Then they flew off. The jet began plummeting down to Earth.

"Punch out! Punch out!" Rex screamed.

Rex raced after the falling plane.

"Come on, come on, Holiday." Six whispered to himself. "Get out."

Just as the plane reached an altitude where the parachute would be useless, the hatch popped open and Holiday flew out. Her parachute opened but she was falling too fast.

Rex sped up and flew underneath the falling woman. Six caught Holiday and with his blade sliced the strings to the parachute. Meanwhile the jet crashed in a fiery explosion below.

"I told you I could help." Holiday said before passing out.

Six gritted his teeth. "Rex! Back to base now!"

0o0

"You're fine, bonita." Caesar said as he finished examining Holiday again. "You might not want to steal jump jets and crash them next time, though."

"Caesar, she saved our lives." Rex protested.

"I know mijo. And I am grateful for that. But White isn't happy." Caesar explained.

"Since when is White ever happy?" Rex grumbled.

"Are we done? I'd like to go to my room." Holiday said tiredly. Six was not there when she came to. She was told that White Knight wasn't happy and that Six had gone to deal with him. She was glad he wasn't there. She didn't want to deal with all the emotional turmoil that he was causing in her.

"Sure, do you want Rex to escort you?" Caesar asked absentmindedly.

"That won't be necessary." Holiday got off the exam table and walked out. Truth was she wanted to be in her room before Six showed up. Turning the corner she plowed right into none other than Six.

"Sorry. Excuse me." She mumbled with eyes on the ground. But his hands firmly gripped her arms.

"Holiday, we need to talk." His voice was strained.

"I..I'm tired. Can this wait till tomorrow?" She tried to pull from his grasp.

"No." He said firmly. "We can talk in your room, if you want."

Holiday was about to protest when Six cut her off. "I'm not leaving until we have a discussion. If I have to, I'll sleep by your door."

"Fine, you have five minutes." She twisted from his grip which had loosened. She opened the door to her room. Six walked in after her and the door slid shut behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**X: Thanks. It was hard to write. I want the tension to feel real and not contrived, which is what I'm trying to do with this chapter. And that's why it's taking me so long to finish writing it. I keep rewriting everything. I have an ending I want to get to but as someone once said,** _ **it's the journey not the destination**_ **…. Actually, I would prefer both to be good.**

 **Guest: Wow, I'm glad you liked it. I thought it might be too cliché.**

 **Mari. v: Gracias por sus comentarios. El traductor no era muy buena, así que no estaba completamente seguro de lo que ha dicho. Pero yo entiendo que te haya gustado. Lo que me hace feliz.**

 **I do not own.**

Holiday turned around and crossed her arms. Her face was completely passive. It unnerved Six more than he cared to admit to see her so emotionless. He had a whole speech prepared and rehearsed several times during his meeting with White, where he had to smooth things over with him for the destroyed jet. Now that he was actually standing in front of her his mind went blank. So he went with the first thing that popped into his mind.

"How are you doing?"

The question took her by surprise. Six was gratified to see some sort of reaction.

"You drag me in here to ask that?" She asked bewildered. "In that case, I'm fine. You can leave now."

Six did not budge. "You shouldn't have done that. I could have taken care of it."

Holiday didn't know what he was talking about at first. When it dawned on her what he was referring to, she started getting angry.

"You can't tell me what to do especially since _you_ didn't listen to me." Holiday said coldly.

"I did listen. I was buying time for Rex to finish taking care of the other EVO. He could have easily taken out the second one."

"And you would have been killed in the process! Most people would just say thank you and move on."

"Except I told you to leave."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"You could have been hurt."

"Well I wasn't. And the fact that in my world I'm still alive and you're…" Holiday's voice choked. She swallowed several times before continuing. "I can take care of myself. You and Rex need someone to look after you."

"Don't worry about me."

"Well, don't worry about me!"

"I have to."

"Why?" She challenged.

"Because…" He stopped.

"Because what?"

He took a step closer to her. She took a step back. One again he took her by surprise, he took off his shades. Meeting his intense brown eyes, she felt her breath catch.

"I love you." He said so softly that she at first thought she misheard him.

"I… I… don't belong here. I'm going home." She said holding that like a shield to keep him at bay.

"I know. But… but I have to tell you, even if you leave. I didn't realize how much you… Holiday meant to me until I lost her. You're the closest thing I have to tell her… you, that I'm sorry for all those wasted years. I'm sorry that I was so absorbed by my own self-preservation and fears that… I was afraid if I let anyone in, I would be hurt…" Six knew he was rambling. He hoped he was making some sense to her because now that the flood gates were opened he couldn't stop. "I wanted to ask you to forgive me… if I can do it all over again… I would make sure you knew everyday how special you are to me. I love you, Rebecca."

At the sound of her first name, she felt her lower lip tremble. She hated herself for letting him get to her again.

"Get out." She said in a shaky voice.

"Rebecca, please…"Six's own voice was wavering too.

"No! How dare you! I'm not her! I'm over you! Just leave me alone." Tears began pooling in her eyes. She tried hard to keep it in.

"I can't." Six said quietly. "I've left you alone for too long."

With that Holiday broke down. A sob escaped her throat. She quickly covered her mouth as if to shove it back in. But her shoulders started heaving. Tears streamed down her face. She turned to get away from him but stumbled over the night stand. Six grabbed her before she could fall but then didn't let go.

Frantic like a trapped animal, Holiday began struggling to get away. Six, however, had many years of experience of restraining people. So he held her firmly but not painfully, allowing her to work through her pain and rage. And did she rage! She pounded him with her fists, tried to kick him in sensitive areas, scratching, biting, and all the while screaming that she hated him.

Six stood there and took the abuse. He did not budge. He did not try to defend himself. He just held her as tightly as he could without hurting her. His only words were, "I know, I know. It's okay."

Finally, with all her anger spent, Holiday fell limply in his arms just crying quietly into his already soaked shirt.

Six fell silent too. He buried his face into her hair and waited.

"I'm sorry." She said after an eternity.

"For what?" He asked.

"I got snot all over your shirt." Holiday sniffled.

Holiday could feel Six smile into her hair.

"At least you didn't take it for a dip in the East River."

Holiday chuckled a little. More silence ensued.

"Why are you telling me that?" Holiday asked softly.

"Because I do."

"The you in my universe told me he didn't."

"Then he was an idiot or in denial. If he was anything like me, he wouldn't be able to help but love you. You are perfect." Six tightened his grip around her.

"What happens now?"

"I don't know. I don't know what tomorrow will bring. All I know is you're here with me now."

"Six, I'm not…"

"I know. I don't want anything other than to hold you and tell you I love you."

"I love you, too."

It was all Six wanted to hear. Together they sank into the bed. With foreheads touching and arms wrapped around each other, they slowly fell asleep.

 **I don't write lemons. I'm extremely old fashioned so even this is a little risqué for me. But feel free to imagine anything you want. I'm just not writing it. So what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Chinese New Year! Year of the Monkey(fire): You are smart and quick witted**

 **X: You didn't think it was OCC, did you? I struggled with what Six would say. He's not the touchy feely type. I do have some instances where he's made some emotional type speech in the show but not like this.**

 **Raven: Glad you enjoyed it. Hope it continues to meet your expectations.**

 **Mari V.:** **Gracias. Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado la historia. Me preocupa mantener la historia fiel al original y para mantener al personaje que actúa como ellos. No quiero ser más dramático. Pero todavía quiero mostrar sus sentimientos. Dios te bendiga a ti tambien.**

 **I don't own.**

When Holiday woke up the next morning, she was alone in the room with the blankets tucked around her. She wondered if she dreamed last night but the shades on the night stand told her it was real. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was almost 8AM. Being an early riser, she had slept in. She rose stiffly from the bed and realized that she was still wearing her clothes from the day before. She had been wearing the same clothes since she came. They were past presentable. Wrinkling her nose at the smell, she now regretted being snippy with Six when he offered to provide her with new clothing. Stumbling out of bed to the bathroom, she noticed that her closet _did_ have clothes in it… now. She smiled slightly to see her old turtlenecks and black skirts. But some of her jeans and dresses were there too. She passed her hand over a blue dress she once wore to a party at a UN function. She managed to get _her_ Six to admit she looked nice. It was like pulling teeth. But according to this Six, her Six probably had loved her. She shook her head to clear it. In her world, she had told Six that she loved him and he had rejected it… her. Now in light of what this Six had said, all those odd interactions, strange looks, and general awkwardness, was him being unable to tell her he loved her. She didn't know how much she needed to hear that, to know that their time together was not meaningless, until she heard him say it.  
But now what? Did she just go home? She pulled out a pair of jeans and a turtle neck. Walking into her bathroom, she turned the shower knob all the way to hot. Waiting for the bathroom to steam up, she undressed and piled her dirty clothes in the corner. She laid the clean clothes on top of the towel rack. Someone had thoughtfully provided her with fresh towels. She wasn't sure what happened to the ones she had used yesterday. When the room was warm enough, she turned on some cold water to even out the scalding water before entering the stream. Letting the hot water run over her face and body felt good. She began to relax. Holiday thought about what she had to go back to. There really was nothing. Her Six was gone. Her Rex was gone. After White had her sister terminated, she left Providence and struck out on her own. With varying levels of success she was able to hunt down and either rehabilitate some of the EVOs or destroy them before they hurt anyone else. It was tedious and she couldn't keep up with the demand. But it was her world and she couldn't abandon it, could she? Could she stay here? They did want her here, at least Rex and Six did. The latter one admitting that warmed her more than the shower did. What was she going to do? What should she do? Holiday lowered her head.

0o0

Six stared at the ceiling of his room. He had awoken in the middle of the night with Holiday. Knowing he shouldn't be seen leaving her room in the morning, he softly extracted himself from her arms rather reluctantly. Then he stared at her for a while before pulling the sheets over her and leaving his shades by the nightstand. Why? He wasn't sure. But he wanted her to know he wasn't abandoning her again. His shades were a guarantee that he'd be back.

He quietly exited her room and returned to his. After pulling some of her clothes from storage, ie the back of his closet, he brought them to her room so she could have some fresh clothes. He didn't know why he included the blue evening gown. The dress always reminded him of missed opportunities. She did look beautiful in it and all he could manage to tell her was that she looked nice. The towels were an afterthought. When he had finished his task, he returned to his own bed. But he hadn't been able to sleep since. He remembered the warmth of her body against his and her scent. What would he do if she did leave? A dull ache formed in his chest. He did not regret telling her. He had sought to bury all his feelings deep inside. And he thought he had succeeded. He became colder, harder to the world, save for Rex and Beverly.

Then, the second he saw her, those feeling broke through whatever wall he had kept it behind, threatening to overwhelm him. He knew if he didn't tell her, he would burst. Whether it was figuratively or literally, he didn't want to find out.

His mind wandered to that fateful day when he had accidentally killed her. He had wanted to die. He made every effort to do so. And he was well on his way to alcohol poisoning if it wasn't for Rex. He prayed every night that he would wake up from this nightmare but every morning was like the morning before. She was still gone. But now…

Six tossed his covers off. He wasn't going to sleep. He might as well be productive. He had things he needed to do. Pulling open his nightstand drawer he took out his extra pair of shades.

0o0

Rex and his brother sat in his lab early in the morning.

"Bro, do you know what time it is?" Rex yawned.

"Yes it is 9:38 AM Eastern Standard time, 7:38 AM Mountain Standard time." Caesar replied.

"And either time it's too early for a weekend!" Rex complained.

"Rex, this is important. I asked you here because I was afraid if I told _them_ …" Caesar nodded his head to the door. "… I don't know if they'll take it well."

"Take what?" Rex asked frowning.

"I have been reading odd energy signatures as well as tachyon particles around the world similar to the one that brought Dr. Holiday here."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, let me see if I can explain it in terms you can understand…" Caesar furrowed his brow. He pulled his coffee mug and sugar bowl over. "So when entity A from universe A is deposited in universe B," Caesar pulled a sugar cube from the sugar bowl and dropped it into his coffee. "Universe B may view it as a violation of the space time continuum." Caesar began violently stirring his coffee. "So in order to rid itself of the invading entity it may in the process end up ripping itself apart."

"Que wha?" Rex gawked at his brother.

Caesar sighed. "If Holiday doesn't go home, our world goes boom…. Well actually more like…" He slurped the cup of coffee loudly.

"Bro, that's not good." Rex exclaimed with shock.

"I know. I usually take my coffee black." Caesar replied glaring at his cup.

Rex stared at his brother for a second before deciding it wasn't worth it. "So why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you tell Six or Doc?"

"Rex, were you not listening to me? I just said I wasn't sure how they would take it. I know Agent Six would be… upset by the pronouncement. I'm not sure how Dr. Holiday would react. She did say she wanted to go home. And telling White Knight… would most assuredly result in Dr. Holiday being banished."

"So you're keeping this to yourself so that you don't hurt Six? That's so thoughtful of you… Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Rex asked.

"Please Rex, this is serious."

"I was being serious."

"Look, I don't particularly like Agent Six but you do and I don't want to see you hurt, mijo." Caesar said.

"Thanks, Caesar."

"So you're going to break the news to them."

"What?"

"Yes. He would take the news better from you."

"I get it. You're just chicken."

"No, just self-preservation. Agent Six seems… more of the kill-the-messenger type."

"No… well… maybe… yeah, probably." Rex conceded. He certainly didn't want to do it but Six was his mentor after all. He wouldn't kill him. Would he?

0o0

Holiday stepped out of her room. To her surprise, Six was standing outside with a cup of coffee.

"How did you know when…" Holiday started.

Six shrugged. "Had a feeling." He handed over the cup which she accepted.

"Thank you." Holiday took a sip. "Black. You remembered.

"I don't think you've eaten anything since you got here. I think a proper breakfast is in order." Six continued. He gestured for her to follow him. Holiday, ever the curious one, trailed after. They walked down several corridors before they reached an isolated room. Pressing his palm against the control pad the door slid open. Six with some flourish bade her to walk in.

Holiday gave an involuntary gasp as she walked in. It was a small kitchenette with a single round table in the middle. A white table cloth and a single long-stem rose in a vase adorned it along with two plates and wine glasses. Two chairs were placed strategically opposite each other. Six went to a chair and pulled it out for her. Holiday in a daze stepped over and sat down allowing him to push her chair in. She set down her coffee cup. He produced a white napkin which she took and laid it across her lap. She then turned slightly to watch him walk over to the stove. Six had put on oven mitts and was pulling out something from the oven. It smelled wonderful. He returned with cast iron skillet and coaster. Placing the item carefully on the table he began cutting it into pieces.

"What is that?" Holiday asked sniffing the aroma.

"Spinach frittata." Six answered as he scooped a piece onto her plate.

"Really? You made this?" Holiday asked surprised.

"Yes, it's edible." Six said with a smirk.

"I wasn't implying that it wasn't." Holiday blushed as she pretended to cut up her food.

"Would you like some wine?"

"Isn't it too early?"

"Whatever you'd like."

"Coffee's fine."

Six nodded. He sat down after putting some food on his plate. He watched her take a tentative first bite. Her eyes lit up.

"This is very good." She took a considerably larger bite.

"You don't have to sound so surprised. I'm a man of many talents." Six said lightly.

Holiday gave a small laugh that lifted his spirits. "Right, mercenary, Providence agent, maker of frittatas."

"Don't forget glorified nanny." He added with a half smile. He was rewarded with another laugh.

"Is this Rex a handful?" She asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"And then some. I'm surprised I'm not gray yet with all the stunts he pulls."

"You never seemed bothered by his antics."

"I'm a very good actor, too."

"You must be."

They ate in comfortable silence.

"Would you like some more?" Six asked when Holiday finished her plate.

"Yes, thank you." She watched as Six loaded her plate with another generous helping.

"That's a little too much." Holiday protested.

"You don't have to finish it all." Six replied.

"I'm use to loading up on food since I don't know when I'll be eating next so I can't waste it." Holiday said matter-of-factly.

It pained Six to hear Holiday say that. But he kept a stoic face. "You'll have plenty of food here. Just enjoy it."

Holiday smiled at him. Six didn't know what came over him as his hand reached across the table to hold hers. Holiday seemed surprised but didn't pull away. They ate the rest of the meal holding hands.

After breakfast, Six took the dishes and laid them in the sink.

"The custodians will take care of those." He explained.

"Where are we going?" Holiday asked as he gently took her elbow.

"I thought you might want to go to one of your favorite places." Six answered.

Holiday wondered where that would be.

A few minutes later, they were standing on the roof of Providence.

Holiday looked around quietly. It was one of the places she used to go to think or watch the sunset. It was quiet and peaceful up here.

Six said nothing. He stood a little ways back giving her space.

"What do you want, Six?" The sudden question caught him off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, in general, in life. What do you want?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "I use to think I just wanted to do my job, make sure Rex turned out all right, and maybe help someone stop the EVO plague."

"And now?" She prompted him.

"And now… I realize that isn't enough." He replied.

"So?"

"So I was hoping that you can help me." Six moved to face Holiday.

"With?" Her eyes would not meet his.

Six didn't answer. He gathered her into his arms. He gently lifted her chin so that their eyes met. He lowered his head and her eyes fluttered closed. His lips met hers in a tender kiss. He pulled back for a second to make sure she was okay. When Rebecca didn't protest, he kissed her again. This time it was more desperate and insistent.

Rebecca met his kisses with as much intensity. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him lower. His hands moved up and down her sides setting her body on fire. For Six the world faded away, except for the beautiful woman in his arms. Nothing could ruin the moment except for…

"Umm, Six? Six? Where are you?" Six's comlink buzzed loudly in his ear.

Six ignored it.

"Six? Heeelllooo?" Six I really need to talk to you." Rex was persistent.

Six pulled the comlink out of his ear and threw it across the roof, his lips never leaving Rebecca's.

Rebecca pulled away. Six merely moved his attention to her neck. "Six," she gasped. "Six, shouldn't you answer, Rex?"

"No." He captured her lips again. After a few more minutes, Rebecca pulled back giggling.

"Seriously, Six. I think you need to answer your comlink." She placed her hands on either side of his face to restrain him.

Six looked into her beautiful green eyes. He knew she was right but he couldn't bring himself to let her go. He put his hands over hers. Gently he took them and kissed them. Then he bent over and kissed her lips chastely before going to pick up his discarded comlink.

"Six, Six, Six, Six, Six, Six, Six, Six, Six, Six, Six, Six, Six, Six, Siiiixxxx…" Rex was singing his name to the tune of Beethoven's 5th symphony.

"What?" Six asked curtly.

"Finally! You know how long I've been looking for you? I went everywhere. I even checked out all the bathrooms… ALL the bathrooms… By the way, whatever Kenwyn says it's not true!" Rex babbled.

"Rex," Six cut him off. "What is it?"

"Oh, um, I, uh, I need to talk to you and Doc, right away… in person." Rex stammered.

Six had a bad feeling. "Fine, we'll meet in the lab…"

"The lab might not be a good place." Rex interjected remembering how Caesar did not want to be around the agent when the news broke.

"In my office in 10 minutes." Six shut off the comlink.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca walked over to Six.

"I'll find out in 10 minutes. But until then…" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

0o0

Rex paced back and forth in Six's office wondering how to break the news. "Six, Doc, you know, funny thing about dimension travelling is… no that's stupid. How about… Hey, Doc, wanna go home?... that's even worse." Rex groaned. "How am I gonna tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Holiday asked suddenly.

Rex spun around in shock. "Hi, Doc… and Six… Good you're here. Thank you for coming. You're probably wondering why I've called you here…" Rex knew he sounded pretty lame.

"Rex, just tell us." Six ordered.

Rex sighed and rubbed his face. "Okay, but you're not going to like this."

Rex was right. Six did not like it, not one bit. As Rex was explaining what Caesar had discovered, he unconsciously dug his nails deeper and deeper into his palms. When Rex had finished, Six got up and left. Holiday and Rex exchanged worried glances before they both went after him.

"Six, wait. What are you going to do?" Rex asked fretfully.

Six kept walking. Rex noted with concern that it was towards the lab.

"Six, it's not like Caesar wanted to discover that Doc needs to leave to spite you or anything." Rex continued.

Six didn't answer as he turned the corner to the lab's entrance.

"Six? Six?" Rex ran and stood between him and the door. "Please don't kill Caesar."

Six pushed Rex aside and walked into the lab.

Caesar had on a strange contraption on his head that looked like a cross between goggles, microscopes, and mini-satellite dish. He looked up to see Agent Six walking purposefully toward him. Caesar stood up and pulled up the microscope goggles.

"I take it Rex told you the news?" He asked hesitantly.

Six grabbed the scientist's lapels and pulled him to his face.

"Show me the data." Six growled before roughly letting go.

Caesar stumbled back before quickly stabilizing. He brushed himself off and straightened his lab coat. Caesar pulled out a clipboard and handed it to Six. He scanned through the notes but realized he had no idea what anything meant. He handed the clipboard to Holiday. Her eyes flew through the first page. She lifted the first page to read the back. She looked at Caesar.

"Can I please see the correlating charts and real time analysis?" Holiday asked.

Caesar turned to the large monitor and opened a file with giant graph with a moving line. Six had no idea what he was looking at but from the corner of his eye, he could see Holiday frowning.

"I see." She said quietly.

"What is it?" Six faced her.

"It seems, Agent Six, that unless I leave this dimension, I could be the cause of the destruction of your universe." She said wryly.

"How can you be sure?" Six asked.

Holiday pointed at something at the screen but Six kept his eyes on her.

"There is a spike in tachyon particles in your universe. The same particles brought here by me and the EVO seems to have destabilized the space-time continuum's wall. We need to find the EVO and we both need to leave so that the wall can stabilize otherwise your world could implode on itself."

"Is there any other way?" Six asked.

"No." She said sadly. "If I can borrow one of your hand computers I can use the data on my tracker to find the cured Spit-tzu EVO. It should still be emitting the same energy signals from my world."

Six could feel his world crashing around him. "There has to be another way."

Holiday turned to him with a small ironic smile. "There _is_ no other way. You knew that I would be returning back to my world. It just seems I need to do it more quickly than we first thought. According to the simulation you have only a few hours before your world starts experiencing total wall collapse."

Six swallowed hard. Caesar, once again being oblivious to the tension in the room, handed Holiday the computer.

"Do you know how to use it?" He asked.

Holiday punched a few buttons on the key pad and the computer came to life. She pulled out a small chip from her pocket and inserted it into the side. The screen immediately showed a blip on a map. She looked smugly at Caesar, who shrugged.

"Well, good. Happy hunting." He answered.

Holiday turned to leave.

"Wait, Doc. Let us come with you." Rex trotted to her side. "We can find it faster if we work together."

Six didn't want to find it faster but neither did he want to see the world destroyed. "We'll go together."

Holiday looked at them both. "Sure." She answered softly. Then turning quickly to hide the tears, she briskly walked out. Rex ran to catch up.

"Caesar?" Six said as he walked to the door.

"Yes?"

"Find another way." Six disappeared through the doors.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guest and X: Thanks for the encouraging reviews. You know, every time I write I wonder if I'm doing a good job. I appreciate the feedback. Don't worry. I specialize in happy endings ;)**

 **Mari. v: Gracias por tu comentario. No te preocupes. Me gustan los finales felices.**

 **Last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it. Shamelessfangirl, this is dedicated to you, wherever you are.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gen Rex or this idea. But I hope I did justice to both.**

"It looks like it's here." Holiday said looking at the tracker.

"Of course it would be." Rex groaned. "They always hide in spooky abandoned warehouses."

"It's not abandoned." Six pointed out. Several workers were milling about.

"Yeah, you know what I mean." Rex replied. "It's like they have no imagination."

"Where should they hide?" Holiday asked amused.

"You know, at the mall, or someplace that has nachos. I could really go for some nachos." Rex's stomach decided to growl then.

Holiday smiled and unexpectedly gave him a hug. "Never change, Rex." She let go and walked into the warehouse.

Rex stood stunned for a second. He looked at Six who walked passed him.

"I disagree. There are some things you need to change… like your underwear." He said wryly.

Rex was stunned again. "Was that a joke?" He ran after them.

Once inside, they were confronted with a maze of crates.

"Here puppy, puppy. Here boy." Rex started whistling.

"Rex, what are you doing?" Six asked flatly.

"Calling for the dog." Rex said.

"We have a tracker." Six reminded him.

"But why wander around if it'll come to us?" Rex reasoned.

"That might not be a bad idea." Holiday concurred. "The tracker is not sensitive enough to pinpoint the exact location."

Rex turned to look at Six triumphantly. "See, I was right! In your face." Then at Six's glare, he added, "Sir."

Holiday pulled out some biscuits from her pocket. She placed them in the center of the room. She then backed away and hid behind some crates.

"Well, are you gentleman going to stand there looking pretty or you going to make yourself scarce?" Holiday asked.

Six and Rex quickly stepped behind some boxes as well. They waited.

"I hate waiting." Rex complained.

Both Six and Holiday shushed him.

There was silence.

Rex's stomach growled. Six glared at him. Rex shrugged. Holiday suddenly motioned for them to look. Sure enough a small shadow emerged. It sniffed around and spotted the biscuits. It hesitantly came out to the open, its hunger overriding its caution. The dog began nibbling at the food.

"Now!" Rex jumped out with his Smack Hands to try to catch it. The dog yelped and leapt out of the way. His Smack Hands embedded itself into the ground. It skidded past Rex. Six shot out in front. The dog stopped and tried to side step around Six. Six followed the dog's movements. Then he made the mistake of lunging for it. The dog slipped though his arms. In frustration, Six's blades slipped into his hands. Then he paused in mid swing when he saw Holiday wag a finger at him. She held the dog in her arms. It was happily eating another biscuit in her hand. Six straightened his tie and put his blades back up his sleeves.

"Great, we got it. Now what?" Rex asked as he reached out to pet the animal.

It growled at him and Rex snatched his hand back.

Before either of the adults could answer, there was a loud explosion. A bright ball of crackling energy appeared in the center of the warehouse.

"Rex, Agent Six? Can you hear me? It's Caesar." Caesar's voice echoed into their comlinks.

"Bro, what's going on?" Rex asked.

"Another rift has opened up. If Dr. Holiday has found the animal, they should both enter it and go home. Then everything should go back to normal."

 _Meaning back to life without her._ Six thought grimly.

"Rex? Can you get my bike from outside?" Holiday asked.

"Sure, Doc." Rex left.

When Rex's back was turned, Rebecca with the dog firmly tucked under one arm wrapped the other around Six's neck.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

"I'm not." She looked at him in surprise. "You gave me a chance that I never thought I would ever get. I got to hold you, to cook for you, to tell you…" He couldn't go on. Six took off his shades. Looking into her eyes, he gently held her face in both hands. Running his thumb over her lips, he lowered his head and kissed her. When the kiss ended, she smiled sadly at him.

"I love you." She told him.

Six nodded unable to speak.

"Thank you, for everything." She told him.

"Doc! I got your bike." Rex pushed in the old bike that brought Holiday to them.

"Thanks Rex." Holiday hugged Rex again. When she let go, she looked into his shocked face. "I'm glad to see what a fine young man you've become in this world. Take care of yourself… and I'm so proud of you."

Rex could only nod. He grabbed Holiday in a fierce hug. Letting go, he quickly swiped the back of his hands over his eyes. Holiday sniffed as she took the bike from Rex.

"Well, good-bye boys." She said as she got onto her bike. Taking the dog, she strapped it into the back carrier she had brought along. Holiday's face disappeared behind her helmet. She revved her bike. Giving a salute, she circled around in her bike before riding into the rift. As the light engulfed her, the rift shrunk and with a pop disappeared.

Rex and Six stood in the dark warehouse in silence. Six stared at the spot where the rift had been. After not moving for a long time, Rex walked over. He worriedly put his hand on Six's shoulder.

"You… uh… you okay, Six?" He asked.

"I'm fine." He answered brusquely. Then in a gentler tone, he added, "Let's go home."

To Rex's surprise, Six put a hand on his shoulder. They walked out together.

0o0

When they returned back to base, White wanted to see Six. Rex wandered back into the lab. It had been a strange few days. Seeing Holiday again brought back fond memories for Rex. He had no regrets like Six did. It had been nice to know that Holiday was proud of him. Despite the loss again, Rex felt strangely light. He hoped Six gained some closure as well. Walking into Caesar's lab, he stopped.

"Caesar?" Rex asked with concern. His brother stood rooted in one spot staring at some contraption on the floor.

"Rex, I'm afraid I may have made an error." Caesar said ruefully.

Rex raised an eyebrow.

Meanwhile after White had chewed him out for not informing him about the universe ripping itself apart, Six walked into Holiday's quarters. He sat on the bed and buried his head in his hands. He then raised his head and placed it on his folded hands. He stared at the closet. He would have to take her clothes back to storage before they cleaned it out. He got up. Touching the soft fabric lightly, he let his mind run back to the short time he spent with her. He would have to make those memories last his lifetime. He began gathering the clothes.

"Six!" Rex's voice was laced with panic.

"What is it?" Six put his finger on his comlink.

"Get to Caesar's Lab, quick!" Rex said.

Six dropped the clothes and sprinted to the lab. When he got there, he saw Caesar and Rex looking at the monitor. He raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Caesar has something to tell you." Rex nudged his brother.

"Oh, yes, well after you asked me to look into… the matter, I was unable to finish studying all the data before another rift appeared." Caesar said looking uncomfortable. "But after studying the situation some more, I realize there might have been an error."

"What error?" Six asked slowly.

"Well, the universe is ripping and tearing itself apart but not so much because of Doctor Holiday. It's her universe that's dissolving. The Nanite Event in her world was much more violent than ours. The errant nanites are mutating the very fabric of their reality so that it's collapsing onto itself. It's causing a ripple effect in all the surrounding worlds. That explains all the rifts that have been appearing in our world. Their destruction is entering our world."

"And we sent her back to that?" Rex never heard his mentor's voice raised an octave higher.

"Wait, that's not the worse of it." Rex said.

"Because their universe is affecting ours we need to plug the leak, so to speak, before their destruction can destroy us." Caesar pointed to the contraption on the floor. "We need to open up a hole and send this into their world. It's a dimension sealer. It will emit an energy signal to keep their tachyon particles from entering ours."

"And we do this how?" Rex asked Caesar.

"We take a Scout Ship to a remote part in the desert. Open a rift to their world, place the dimension sealer and close the hole. That should stop the rifts from opening up in our world." Caesar explained.

"No." Six said. Both brothers looked at him.

"We don't do anything till after I find Holiday." He said firmly.

"But Six, it may be a matter of hours before the destruction of their universe. We don't…" Caesar began.

"NO!" Six roared taking everyone aback. "I will not leave Holiday to die… again. We find her first, place the sealer, and then leave… or so help me I will gut everyone here." He glared fiercely at the brothers.

"Okay" "Yeah, sure" "Since you put it that way…" Caesar and Rex both mumbled.

Then Rex put his hand on Six's shoulder, "Hey, I wouldn't leave Holiday either."

"I know, Rex. Let's go." Six patted Rex's hand.

0o0

"Why do we have to do this in the middle of the desert?" Rex complained.

Caesar turned on his dimensional disruptor, which was set on a tripod. I giant crackling ball of energy exploded in the distance. Rex was knocked off his feet by the backlash. "That's why." Caesar said flatly. "Agent Six, you have less than an hour to find Dr. Holiday before the hole closes trapping you both in the world. In the event you are trapped, make sure that you turn on the sealer before it destroys our world."

Rex glared at his brother. "Really, bro, that's harsh." He turned to Six. "Hey, you better come back. I still need you."

"I'll try my best." Six left the rest unsaid. Rex knew that if he couldn't find Holiday he wasn't coming back.

"You're going in blind again." Rex observed.

After a second, Six looked at Rex. "No, for the first time in my life… I see what I have to do."

Rex gaped at him in surprise. He was even more shocked when Six pulled him into a hug. Then letting go Six grabbed the sealer and entered the energy field…

… And emerged on the other side of chaos. The sky was a swirling red, reminiscent of Abysus. The desert itself was a flat dry wasteland. In the distance he could see the cities literally dissolving away.

He placed the sealer on the floor and pulled out the tracker Caesar had given him. Whipping out his hoverboard he followed the signal. According to Caesar, the world here was shrinking, so the amount of places Holiday could be would be limited. Sure enough the tracker picked up her signal after a few minutes. Six quickly followed the signal. He reached the outer edge of a crumbling city… literally. Facades of buildings were falling down on the streets below. Six had to swerve to avoid the debris, all the while keeping an eye on the blip on the screen.

It led him to a dilapidated apartment. Six flew through a window. Inside the apartment was empty. Strapping the hoverboard to his back, he kicked opened the front door to get out into the hallway. To his horror there were people outside in various stages of turning into EVOs. Six ignored them as ran down the stairs. Remembering what Holiday said about the tracker not being accurate, he began calling her name. There was no answer. All he heard was the sounds of people becoming EVOs. A tentacle wrapped around his ankle and yanked him to the ground. His blades slid from his sleeve. One swing and he was free. With his swords drawn, he carefully made his way through the corridor.

"Holiday!" He called carefully. A human-cat EVO burst through one of the apartment doors. It tried to pounce on Six. Crossing his blades, he caught the EVO in mid-air and using its own momentum threw him across the hallway. It skidded to a stop before charging him. Six stood ready. As the EVO leapt with claws drawn, it suddenly dropped to the ground.

"Holiday?" Six looked at the woman with the smoking tranquilizer gun.

"Six? What… What are you doing here?" Holiday's clothes were disheveled and her hair flew wildly out from her bun. There were dirt smudges across her face but to Six she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"I've come to bring you home." He was next to her in seconds. Grabbing her arm, he dragged her along.

"Wait, I… I can't go. I'll destroy your universe." She pulled away.

Six gripped her arms. "I can't explain everything right now. Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

Holiday thought a moment. "Yes." She answered with head lowered.

"Then trust that I know what I'm doing." He lifted her chin so that their eyes met. "I'm not leaving you again. We go together or we die together."

Holiday gaped at him, but nodded. He gave her a quick kiss before pulling the hoverboard from his back. He got on and offered a hand to Holiday. She hesitated a second before taking his hand. He helped her up. Making sure she was securely holding onto him, Six sliced a hole in the building to escape.

All around them were sounds of destruction.

"What's going on?" Holiday asked Six as she saw the devastation.

"The nanites in your world are ripping your universe apart." Six answered.

A pterodactyl EVO swooped down. Six had to swerve to miss it. Holiday nearly lost her balance.

"Hold on!" Six cried. "Evasive maneuvers." He flew from side to side avoiding the EVO's attempts to bring them down. He flew straight at some electrical wires. Right before hitting them he pulled up. The EVO, who had no time to stop, slammed into them, electrocuting itself.

"Almost there." Six told Holiday who tightened her grip around his waist.

Soon she saw the glowing energy ball from a distance.

"Six, it's starting to close." Holiday shouted.

Indeed the glow seemed to be receding.

"Hang on!" Six sped up.

Just as they reached it, Holiday was pulled from the hoverboard.

"HOLIDAY!" Six bellowed as she fell to the ground.

"Six!" Her terrified voice spurred him on. Slipping a blade from his sleeve, he cut the vine around Holiday's waist. Then flying underneath, he neatly caught her. The owner of the tendril was not happy. From the dry ground a cactus EVO burst forth. Spikes shot from it's body while more vines grew to block their way. Six blocked each spike with his magna blades. Holiday scanned the EVO.

"There, that's the nerve center. Cut it off and the rest will die." Holiday pointed to the bulb sticking out of the side of the cactus.

Six nodded. He pulled some shurikens from inside his jacket. Letting them fly, each hit around the bulb. Ooze flowed from the cuts until it burst open. The vines immediately withered. Six moved quickly before anything else could happen. The world around them started waning. From the corner of his eyes, Six could see particles floating off the ground and dissipate into the air. Caesar was right; the world was dissolving. When they reached the rift, Six landed.

"Why are we stopping?" Holiday asked looking behind her.

"I have to turn this on." Six ran to Caesar's dimension sealer. He typed in the sequence and flipped the switch. The machine started humming. He took a few steps back before making a full 180 and dashed toward the slowly shrinking rift.

"Run!" He yelled to Holiday. Holiday turned and ran towards the closing gate. Six caught up and grabbed her hand pressing her to go faster. The rift seemed to be closing faster as it grew smaller. Six stopped and pulled Holiday into a kiss before swinging her around and catapulting her through the rift just as it closed. The last thing he saw was Holiday's stunned face. But she was safe. Six sat in the dust and waited for the nothingness to claim him. Despite the fact he was going to die, he felt a sense of peace that he hadn't felt in… ever. Holiday was safe and that was all that mattered. In the distance he could see the cloud approach him. A noise behind him made him turn around. A pair of Smack Hands appeared in the middle of the air.

"Come on, Six, let's go!" Rex said in a strained voice.

He needed no further invitation. Jumping to his feet he bounded through the tear, knocking into Rex. They both fell down in an undignified heap.

Six untangled himself from Rex and was knocked down by another body, who kissed him fiercely before punching him in the shoulder.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Holiday's face was tear stained.

"I don't plan to." Six assured her before putting both arms around her. She buried her face in his neck. Six looked up to see Rex grinning.

"Good job." Six told him.

"Eh, it was Doc's idea. She said that since I could communicate with the nanites I could probably get the nanites to open the gate a few more seconds." Rex nodded to Holiday.

Six tightened his hold on Holiday.

Caesar cleared his throat. "I hate to break up this… moment but I think we should all head back now. White Knight has been screaming in my ear for the last 20 minutes."

"Some things don't change. No matter what universe you're in." Holiday observed.

"And some things do." Six replied gripping her hand. "Let's go home."

0o0

 _20 years later_

"Mommy, tell us the story about how the prince finds his lost princess and rescues her from the breaking world." The little girl asked her mother.

"I just told it to you last night, and the night before, and the night before that." The mother laughed.

"Please, mommy? We want to hear it again." Her sister added.

"No, no, it's time for bed." The mother insisted. "Come on."

The little girls groaned in disappointment.

"How about I tell it to you tomorrow?"

"Promise?"

"Promise. Good night, darlings."

"Good night mommy." The girls echoed.

She shut off the light and closed the door.

Six sans sunglasses was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm more of a knight in shining armor than a prince." Six smirked.

"Hmm, interesting, I've always pegged you as a… scary ninja with a heart of gold." Holiday walked into his arms and placed her head on his chest. His arms automatically enveloped her.

"But you are a princess, my princess." He murmured into her hair.

Holiday gave an amused snort. "Hardly, but thank you. Is the boy asleep?"

"Yes, finally. Took two glasses of water and a threat before he would go. Takes after Rex." Six complained.

"I'm sure Rex would be proud of that." She giggled.

They both stood in the hallway holding each other.

"I love you." Six said.

"I love you, too." Rebecca looked up at him. "It's late. Let's go to bed."

A sly glint came into his eyes. "We can do that… or…"

Rebecca laughed. "You're insatiable."

"Only with you." Six nuzzled her neck

"It better be." She threatened playfully. She took his hands and pulled him down the hall into their room. The door shut quietly and the click of the lock echoed through the hall.

 **Fin. Done. The end.**

 **I know the last part is a reference to my Gen Next stories but I don't think Shamelessfangirl read any of that. I just thought it might be nice to imply that they live happily ever after (or as happily as anyone can). I also don't think this would be part of my universe or the original GR universe. It's definitely AU.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. I have been contacting various writers on this site asking them to please finish their stories or offering to finish it for them but not many have gotten back to me (and some have flatly said no, which is fine). Maybe you guys can encourage (NICELY) your favorite authors to finish their story or to contact me if they want to quit writing or need ideas. I must add that I DO NOT WRITE SLASHES OR LEMONS. Sorry, it's just not my thing.**

 **If you like anyone's work please show support by leaving comments/favoring/following. Hope to hear from some of you.**

 **God Bless.**


End file.
